Fun Night
by X-Jinxa-X
Summary: Valentines Day was special; Valentines night is when the fun begins. Modern day HTTYD YAOI Tuffcup. This is my first yaoi lemon.


**Happy Valentines Day!**

**This was a idea that I had to write the moment that I had thought about it.**

**I don't own HTTYD and I forgot to mention that Hiccup lost his leg, he has a prosthetic leg, I just forgot about it and I didn't really know how to fit it in. **

**Note this is my first yaoi lemon so it might suck.  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up with a smile on his face; he had probably been smiling all night. Today was going to be very special.<p>

It was Valentines Day, and it was his and his boyfriend of our years first Valentines together, alone.

Strong thin arms wrapped around Hiccup's neck and he turned to looked at his blond hair boyfriend. "Morning Tuff." Hiccup said smiling at Tuffnut.

"Morning babe." Tuffnut said leaning into kiss Hiccup. Hiccup kissed Tuffnut back and it wasn't long before Tuffnut was thrusting his tongue into Hiccup's mouth with rubbing the brunette's hardening cock from outside his green boxers.

Hiccup let out a long moan as Tuffnut slipped his hand into Hiccup's boxers. Suddenly Hiccup snapped back to reality, grabbed the pillow under his head, and whacked Tuffnut across the face with it.

"No fun till tonight!" Hiccup yelled annoyed. He didn't want this to be like collage and high school again.

Because Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs had a big date all day with Tuffnut and Hiccup on Valentines day during their junior, Senior, and the two years of collage, the couple had to have sex in the morning because they were too tired for fun after all the running around with their group of friends.

"Aw… But that's no fun hun." Tuffnut said using his cute voice as he cuddled next to his boyfriend. Hiccup cursed the day that Tuffnut learned to use that cute yet sexy voice on him. He badly wanted to give in to Tuffnut right now.

Tuffnut licked the outer shell of Hiccup's ear and started kissing downward the brunette's neck. Hiccup bit his lower lip to hold in the moan that was trying t escape.

"No!" Hiccup yelled blushing as he pushed Tuffnut out of the bed and onto the floor "If you want me to wear the outfit then you have to wait until tonight." he said angry as Tuffnut looked at his boyfriend.

The blond started thinking about what he wanted more.

Sex right now, or Hiccup in the sexy outfit that he agreed to wearing, but only if Tuffnut agreed to spend the day differently then they had for the past four years.

"Damnit you win." Tuffnut growled. Has much as he wanted to pound his scrawny boyfriend into their bed, again, he really wanted to see Hiccup it that sexy outfit.

"Good," Hiccup said smirking as he got out of bed "I'm gotta go take a shower." he said and Tuffnut's head shot up with a lustful grin on his face.

"I'll join you!" Tuffnut said and Hiccup threw a towel at him. Hiccup quickly ran for the bathroom, slammed, and locked the door before Tuffnut got any ideas of sneaking into the shower having sex in there, again.

Tuffnut stood in the room. He thought that if he and Hiccup were in a yaoi anime there would be a large arrow sign that said Denied on it pointing at him.

*x-O-x*

"Tuffnut…" Hiccup growl at his boyfriend in a whisper. Tuffnut decide that he would make it difficult for him to sit and walk for the rest of the day by rubbing his hardening cock while they were at the movie theater.

"What?" Tuffnut asked whispering and smiling. Hiccup just glared at the blond and then threw a piece of popcorn at him, which he caught with his mouth.

"Stop it." Hiccup growled at Tuffnut, but he kept rubbing Hiccup's cock beneath the jeans that Hiccup was wearing.

"Nope." Tuffnut smirked and Hiccup kept glaring at him. His face was starting to burn and his cock was starting to get harder, making it very hard for Hiccup to sit in his seat. If Tuffnut kept this up, he was likely going to pull Tuffnut into the bathroom and have sex there after the movie, or have an orgasm in the middle of the theater.

Suddenly, Hiccup had an idea.

"Stop it, or I'm burning the outfit." Hiccup threaten and Tuffnut's had snapped right into the popcorn bag. Hiccup smirked while Tuffnut glared at his boyfriend, who he knew was serious about burning the outfit.

Has Tuffnut and Hiccup watched the rest of the movie, Tuffnut just couldn't stop picturing the large Denied arrow pointing at him again.

*x-O-x*

The rest of the day flew by with going to the park, the lake, and the rose garden (All that included Hiccup threatening to burn the outfit because Tuffnut was groping him.)

"One last chance," Hiccup said before him and Tuffnut went inside the restaurant "You grope me in here and the outfit is going on the barba-Q." he warned and Tuffnut smirked.

"Okay." Tuffnut said and held the door opened for Hiccup, who was very confused on what just happened. Tuffnut had been groping him and trying to get into his pants for almost the whole day and now he's suddenly acting like a gentleman.

Either he had something planed, or he really wants Hiccup in that outfit.

"What are you planning?" Hiccup asked as Tuffnut and he sat down at the table.

"Nothing…" Tuffnut hummed with a smile on his face. Now Hiccup was scared.

"Oh god what are you planning?" Hiccup asked as a shiver ran down his back. Whenever Tuffnut smiled and hummed like that, he had something up his sleeve.

"Just relax." Tuffnut said smiling.

"Yeah, that's easy with you around." Hiccup said and Tuffnut just smirked at him.

*x-O-x*

Hiccup didn't know what was worse.

That Tuffnut kept smiling and humming during their dinner, or that almost every woman in the room was glaring at him, which made it hard to eat his grilled salmon.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" Hiccup asked Tuffnut not being able to take it anymore. If Tuffnut kept smiling and humming then Hiccup was going to lose it.

"What do you mean?" Tuffnut asked still smiling.

"All day you've been groping me and have stopped because I threatened to burn the outfit. Now you don't even care. What's going on in that head of your's?" Hiccup asked and Tuffnut smiled.

"I didn't want you to think I was hiding something for most of the day." Tuffnut said reaching into his jacket pocket. "What did you do?" Hiccup asked worried. He dated Tuffnut for four years and knew that Tuffnut was really unpredictable at times.

"Nothing," Tuffnut hummed pulling a box out of his jacket. He opened it reveling a silver wedding ring inside. "Just went out and bought a ring when I heard that the gay marriage law had been past yesterday." He said smiling.

Hiccup's face was in pure shock. Tuffnut knew that there wasn't going to be an outfit tonight. After pulling this on Hiccup, the brunette was going to get naked the moment they were in their apartment.

"So…?" Tuffnut asked smiling and still waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Hicca said quickly smiling brightly.

"Check please!" Tuffnut yelled knowing that if they didn't get home soon, Hiccup would likely jump over the table and ride Tuffnut right in the restaurant.

*x-O-x*

The moment Tuffnut closed the apartment door; Hiccup threw him up against the door and started sucking on his neck.

"I take it your happy?" Tuffnut chuckled and Hiccup looked up at him.

"Very." He said smiling before pulling Tuffnut by his shirt collar and locking lips with him. Tuffnut and Hiccup started walking towards the bedroom with out breaking their lip lock, which work out pretty well.

Tuffnut broke his lips away from Hiccup's and threw his fiancé onto the bed and then climbed onto him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard…" Tuffnut groaned. He was surprised that he had been able to keep his pants on the whole day with how hard he was.

"Good," Hiccup said and rubbed his hard cock against Tuffnut's through their pants "But what about the outfit?" he asked blushing as Tuffnut rubbed his cock on Hiccups through their jeans.

"How about we save that for the honeymoon." Tuffnut said and started unbuttoning Hiccup's green dress shirt.

Hiccup slid his shirt off and threw it somewhere. He pushed Tuffnut onto his back and straddled him. While Hiccup unbuttoned Tuffnut's dress shirt, Tuffnut sucked on two of his fingers before slipping his hand into Hiccup's boxers and pushed them into Hiccup's entrance.

Hiccup moaned loudly and Tuffnut took the opportunity to suck on Hiccup's nipples while the brunette took his shirt off and threw it somewhere.

Hiccup started moaning louder as Tuffnut pumped his fingers in and out of Hiccup's tight entrance. It didn't matter how many times they fucked, Hiccup would always be as tight as a virgin.

"T-Tuff, I-I need you! Now!" Hiccup moaned loudly and Tuffnut grinned. He pulled his fingers out from Hiccup's pants and pushed Hiccup back on the bed.

"Get ready, Hicca," Tuffnut said as he pulled Hiccup's pants and boxers off at the same time and threw them behind him "Your not gonna walk for a while." he said taking off his own pants and boxers and throwing them like he did with Hiccup's.

"Like at Christmas?" Hiccup asked cutely. He wasn't able to walk for three days after that.

"Maybe a week, like Halloween." Tuffnut said grabbing the lube from the nightstand and rubbing it on his cock.

"Hurry…" Hiccup whined spreading his legs. Tuffnut grabbed Hiccup's hips and entered him slowly, letting them both august to the size and tightness. It didn't matter how many times they had sex, it always felt like the first time.

"Tuff…" Hiccup moaned as Tuffnut started thrusting in and out of him. Things started off slow and gentle, but they quickly got hard and fast as Hiccup started screaming/moaning Tuffnut's name.

When Hiccup started doing that, Tuffnut's beast side took over.

"Tuff… Tuff! I-I'm gonna cum!" Hiccup moaned loudly as Tuffnut thrusted into him so fast and hard that the bed was staring to move, again.

"Just hold on…" Tuffnut said as he started getting faster and faster. His climax was coming and he wanted to come with Hiccup.

"T-T-TUFF!" Hiccup screamed as he hugged Tuffnut's neck tightly and came on their stomachs. Tuffnut could hold back anymore. He came inside Hiccup as the brunette hugged his neck tightly.

*x-O-x*

"You talked to my dad right?" Hiccup asked the next morning as he looked at his engagement ring on his finger.

"Hell yea," Tuffnut said knowing what would happen to him if he hadn't asked Stoick about marrying Hiccup "I don't have a death wish." he added and Hiccup chuckled.

"I love you," Hiccup said hugging Tuffnut "You knuckle head." he added as Tuffnut wrapped his arms around his waist.

"And I love you," Tuffnut said holding Hiccup's chin "Stubborn boy." he added before pulling Hiccup into a kiss.

"Oh god." Hiccup said after him and Tuffnut broke apart.

"What?" Tuffnut asked.

"I just realized that Astrid and Ruffnut are gonna make me wear a dress." Hiccup said in fear. That didn't stop the lustful smile growing on Tuffnut's face. "Oh… This wedding is gonna be fun." Tuffnut said and then got hit with a pillow.

"No thinking dirty thoughts about the wedding!" Hiccup yelled blushing bright red. Tuffnut chuckled, knowing that Hiccup secretly was going to enjoy the wedding with dirty things happening.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so dirty...<strong>

**This was my first Yaoi lemon so tell me what ya think.  
><strong>


End file.
